


Descent Into Perdition - Art Collection

by dreamsofspike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of art works for my Good Omens fic, Descent Into Perdition. <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 64
Collections: Descent Into Perdition and DiP-verse Works





	1. Art for Chapters 1-10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Descent Into Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887096) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



> This collection will be added to over time as more works are created and as the story progresses! So much appreciation and love for the talented artists who've shared their time to create these stunning images to accompany my story!! <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos and let them know you appreciate them!!
> 
> *hugs*  
> DoS

These works are all by the incredibly talented THISIsGREAT, who has made so many beautiful drawings of the three lead characters from this story... so happy to share them with you all!!! <3 <3 <3 

Poor Gabriel, shell-shocked and scared... 

A frightening, malicious Aziraphale... 

Crowley, deeply uncomfortable and disturbed by whatever he's just seen...

Gabriel, desperately crying out to his Creator for deliverance... 

Aziraphale... busted. 

Aziraphale, making an absolutely horrifying suggestion to his captive... 

Crowley, receiving a disturbing proposition, perhaps? 

And this stunning piece <3 <3 <3 

And one beautiful, heartbreaking work by the lovely and talented Ineffable_Alien <3 <3 <3 


	2. Art for Chapters 11-20

More beautiful art by THISIsGREAT <3 <3 <3 

A moment of false tenderness, between captor and captive... 

Gabriel, bound and braced for punishment... 

Gabriel, in the wake of brutal punishment, kneeling at Aziraphale's feet in his Heavenly office...

Gabriel... dressed to please Aziraphale...

Gabriel, watching Michael approach, eager for a conversation he no longer wants to have... 

Dressed in the Heavenly suit Michael gave him... ashamed of his failure...

Punishment for this failure...

And this beautiful piece by KelpieLurks... 

A moment of approving affection... because he's suffered so quietly, so beautifully... 


	3. Art for Chapters 21-present

A tense and expressive drawing by Reef...

A moment of tension between Crowley and Aziraphale...

"You look stressed, darling... perhaps you should rest..." 

A beautiful work by the lovely and talented KelpieLurks... 

A tender kiss to Gabriel's temple... for waiting with such perfect, patience silence... for Aziraphale's return... 


	4. General (Unrelated to Any Specific Scene/Chapter)

These works are all by the amazing and talented THISIsGREAT <3 <3 <3 

An agonizing (and as of yet imaginary) moment between Aziraphale and Gabriel... 

" _ **This**_ is mine, too, my dove... _**every part**_ of you is _**mine,**_ to do with as I will..."

The brutal consequences of talking too much (also imaginary, thankfully)... 

A bit of wishful thinking... our poor archangel needs a friend <3 <3 <3 

Some much needed snakey snuggles <3 <3 <3 

Aaaaaaand back to the pain, with a stunning piece by the amazing Cricket <3 <3 <3 

By the incredible Clover the Grand, a portrait of Aziraphale and his dove :( 

And more gorgeous snake snuggles for our poor broken boy <3 <3 <3 


End file.
